


Northern Lights

by deli (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Tropefest, Fanart, M/M, Northern Lights, ice bear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli
Summary: Art for blue_morning's lovely Tropefest fic "Aurora Borealis":When Professor Castiel Novak, newly single, decides to cross an item off his bucket list, he gets a lot more than he bargains for: stalked by a polar bear, rescued by a handsome stranger, and seduced into a night of passion. Regretting his choices in the morning, he leaves without even finding out this mystery man’s last name.Back at home he finds that he can’t stop thinking about that night and the man who saved his life. Realizing that he has no way to contact this man he now knows he’s fallen for, Cas throws himself into his work and tries to forget. When fate throws them together a second time, can they work things out?





	Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aurora Borealis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782434) by [blue_morning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_morning/pseuds/blue_morning). 



> I have a soft spot for the arctic, the tundra, and northern lights, so this hit quite a few spots and I'm chuffed to bits I managed to claim it! Blue_morning was absolutely lovely to work with, and I'm so thrilled they liked the art I came up with ^^

Here's the cover I made:

 

 

There's also a small ice bear as a text divider:

 

Art 1:

 

Art 2:

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come find me on Tumblr!](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com)   
>  [Or on Pillowfort ^^](https://pillowfort.io/deli)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Art post on Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/184787472793/northern-lights)  
> [Art post on Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/647602)  
> [Masterpost on Tumblr]()


End file.
